Love Is Stronger Than Anything
by ILuvYouRoza
Summary: Set right after cabin in Shadow Kiss. No attack. No strigoi Dimitri. Rose and Dimitri have secretly loved each other and have kept their secret safe. Can one slip change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy! No matter how much I would like too!**

"I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I looked at him in the eye and knew without a doubt that he meant those words with all his heart. As guardians, we shouldn't be making these promises or even thinking about the possibility of a future together. But no matter what, Dimitri and I would make this work.

"And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." As I said those dangerous words to him, I've never been so sure of myself.

Dimitri gave me a smile that I would never forget. He pulled me into a kiss, sealing our promise.

We spent a long while talking, laughing, and failing miserably to escape Dimitri when he thought it would be funny to tickle me. He left me no doubt that we truly loved each other.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He placed a kiss on my cheek before saying, "I love you Roza."

We both dozed off for a little while. During my peaceful sleep, I was pulled into Lissa's mind. I instantly went on alert, believing I was stuck in another Lissa and Christian attic fun time. Instead, she was just sending a message to me. Thank God it was only that.

_Rose, come to my room in 30 minutes, its really important that you come and that you come on time. Oh, and bring Dimitri._

With that, I awoke in the arms of Dimitri. He was still sleeping. I turned to face him and he didn't even sense my movement. Dimitri had a small smile on his lips. I wonder what he was dreaming about… He looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to ever wake him up. But we live in the real world of guardians, moroi, and strigoi, so we had to leave before someone finds us here. That would be pretty bad…and not to mention awkward.

I gently shook his shoulder. He didn't react. "Dimitri? Wake up. Dimitri." No sign of life. I sighed, thinking of a way to get him to wake up. Then it hit me. A stroke of genius. I sat up and moved over to him placing one leg on either side of him so that I was straddling him. He slept on. I then leaned in, and kissed him softly on his lips. At first. I started to kiss him a little bit more passionately. I knew he was awake when he kissed me back and his tongue started begging for entrance that I happily gave him. I reluctantly pulled away remembering my motive for the kiss.

"Wake up Comrade. Who knew you could be such a heavy sleeper?" I grinned at him.

He shrugged and smiled back. "Can't help it sometimes. By the way, that was the best wakeup call ever."

I raised both of my eyebrows at him and pulled back slightly. "Who else gives you wake up calls? Someone you haven't told me about?"

Dimitri looked at me as if I was retarded.

"Come on Dimitri. Tell me. I won't judge you, well only a little….." I teased.

Dimitri sighed and smiled. "Incase you forgot about what we just did, I am not interested in anyone but you."

"Care to test that theory?" I said.

"Roza…." He started. "We can't stay here forever."

I sat up. "Right! We have to go! Lissa wants to see us."

"Lissa wants to see us? And why is that?" Dimitri asked confused.

"I'm as lost as you are there comrade."

We got out of bed and started putting on our clothes. It took a long time. After every article of clothing we put on, we kissed. But I think it was more often than that.

We both left the cabin holding hands with my head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "Don't you ever worry Roza. I would take down all the strigoi in the world to save you. Don't worry, we'll make this work."

I kissed his cheek. "I know we will."

With that, we set off towards Lissa's.

**Wasn't that so cute? I thought it was. Dimitri is just so amazing. *Sigh* Rose is one lucky bitch. Okayyy I'm starting to stray off topic. What did you guys think of my story? Hmm? I want to see some reviews! I need to know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was meant to be part of Chapter 1, but I decided to make it into another chapter. That way I can keep you hanging about what is going to happen :) *evil laugh***

**I don't own Vampire Academy. But I can still pretend I do. **

The trees were beginning to thin up ahead. Dimitri noticed it too, so he stopped and pressed me against the trunk of a tree and kissed me with such hunger and love and passion. I kissed him back the same way. Our tongues were fighting an epic battle. After a long minute, we pulled away, both of us gasping for air and gazing into each others eyes with wonder.

"Roza….." He said.

I gave him my price winning man eating smile. Dimitri groaned and pulled away from me.

"You can't resist me comrade, can't you?" I grinned at him.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "You're right Roza. I can't."

I was just about to answer him when Lissa got in my head again. _Rose! Where the hell are you?_

"Shit." I said.

Dimitri looked at me startled. "What?" He said.

"Lissa remember? I totally forgot about her. It's all your fault Dimitri. All. Your. Fault." I poked him in the chest after each word. I tried to keep my voice serious, but I was smiling.

Dimitri staggered back trying to look hurt. It was done in a very Adrian-ish way. Dear God. Adrian was rubbing off on him.

I grabbed his hand and started running. Dimitri easily kept up with me.

When the trees ended and started threatening to blow our cover, we rather reluctantly let go of each others hands and stepped away from each other, creating some space between us.

We sped walked towards the moroi dorm rooms. Stan was a few feet away from us standing near the dorm entrance. Dimitri noticed him too and struck up a conversation with me about how to build up stamina and resistance in training. I almost rolled my eyes at his discussion choice.

We finally made it to Lissa's room. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

**I love you guys 3 Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews I have gotten! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I have fencing 4 days a week, I'm in 4 school clubs, and it takes over an hour to get home from school!**

**I'll update tomorrow though!**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or Dimitri! But someday I will...someday...**

Lissa immediately opened the door. I opened my mouth to say I was sorry for coming late, but decided against it. Lissa was still quiet though. Then, all of a sudden, she grins at me. I share a puzzled look with Dimitri. When I turn back to Lissa, she flings open the door all the way and all of my friends pop out of hiding places.

"Surprise!" They yell.

I look at Dimitri wondering if he knew about this. He didn't.

"Surprise? What's this for?" I ask a bit dazed.

Lissa smiles at me. "This my friend, is a party for you!"

I sighed. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It's a party for you because you're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for." Lissa said told me.

"And the reason Dimitri's here is because….." I stopped wanting Lissa to finish the sentence.

Lissa gave a sheepish smile. "Well we all know his is your boyfriend so….."

My eyes popped out of my head. This. Could. Not. Be. Happening. I knew that Dimitri had the same expression on his face. Adrian snorted.

Lissa looked at us in shock, amusement, and confusion. Mostly confusion. "What's so….?" She paused and looked at me. I could see the gears in her head turning round and round. "Oh my God not that way. I meant it as boy. Friend. A friend who is a boy. Not _a boyfriend._"

Adrian muttered something under his breath. Everyone turned to him. I already knew what he said without having heard him. "What did you say Adrian?" I asked him in a sweet and innocent voice. Dimitri fixed a glare at him. "Nothing." He was trembling from head to toe. "That's what I thought." Dimitri and I couldn't risk anyone finding out. Yet.

I turned toward Lissa again. "What were you saying Liss?" Lissa looked at me, then Adrian, than finally at Dimitri. I thought this was the end of me. Then, her face changed and it was as if it never happened. No one questioned anything.

It was only then that I realized I had been holding in my breath. "What? Oh, that. Well um, I meant Dimitri is your friend not _friend._"

"I would reconsider that." Adrian muttered again.

"I swear Adrian, if you keep saying things you will have to find a sperm donor to father your kids." I said. Christian laughed. "Sparky, don't think for a second that I forgot about you. You may be facing the same fate as Adrian and Lissa won't be happy." Christian looked at me wide-eyed and nodded.

I turned to Lissa "I love you too Liss."

Adrian clapped his hands together, making everyone in the room jump. He smirked at us. "Well ladies, I love the lesbian action that's going on here, but please, stop with the foreplay and get on with it!" Adrian practically yelled.

I gave Adrian a look that clearly said, _Shut the hell up and I _will_ kill you later and it will hurt. A lot._

Eddie gave a low whistle and smirked. "You better watch your back Adrian. Cause Hathaway…" He faltered when he saw the glare I gave him.

Adrian turned to Eddie, saw his expression, spared one glance at me, gulped, and ducked behind the couch again. I looked up to see Dimitri and Christian glaring at the couch. I started laughing and discreetly squeezed Dimitri's hand, calming him. Soon everyone was laughing along with me. The top of Adrian's head poked out of the back of the couch.

"Let's get this party started!" Lissa yelled and blasted music from her speakers. Everyone cheered.

I gave Dimitri a mischievous grin. "Don't think I won't make you dance at my own party Comrade. Just you wait." I whispered.

**Please review! Chapters will get longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner :/** **It won't happen again.**

**And I just wanted to say a big thank you to all of my followers! love you guys**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Richelle Mead!**

* * *

After just 15 minutes, Adrian was drunk and slumped in a chair, seconds away from passing out. He had his head rolled to the side, with his mouth hanging open, mumbling who knows what.

Honestly I don't want to know.

The rest of the boys were all cowards. They sat in chairs on the far side of the room, away from the music, Lissa and I, and the drunk Adrian. Whenever we looked their way, they would just avoided our eyes. I guess the floor is more interesting then us girls.

Their lost.

After 2 hours and 3 complaints from the neighbors to turn down the music, we were all still partying hard. All consisting on Lissa and I.

We shared a glance and turned to the Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie, who immediately recoiled, wishing they could just become invisible.

That's it.

I stalked over to them and glared. "All of you get your asses off those chairs and do something!" I yelled.

They just stared at me blankly. "If you don't get up you will regret it." I whispered and I raised my fist, shaking it at them.

"Rose!" Lissa said in a panic. "Just let the losers be." She grabbed my arm and began dragging me back to our little dance floor.

5 seconds later the boys scrambled out of their chairs.

"Took you guys long enough." I huffed.

Lissa rolled her eyes and changed the song. She and Christian started dancing. Well Lissa started to dance while Christian did some sort of awkward half hearted, or quarter hearted, side shuffle.

I looked up and saw Dimitri looking right back at me. We both wanted to dance, but after earlier incidences that took place in a little cabin, it wasn't exactly the safest thing to do when dancing requires closeness. And lots of it.

Lissa starting giggling causing us to break eye contract. At first I thought she was laughing at me and Dimitri, but it was actually because the fire nut was kissing her.

"My eyes!" I wailed. "Its too much!" I said shielding my eyes

"Like you haven't seen more than this before." Christian said smugly.

"Christan!" Lissa screeched and at the same time I gave another, more dramatic, wail.

"What is it with girls?" Christian mumbled to no one, but Eddie shook his head. Dimitri was smart enough and didn't answer.

"Smart move comrade." I complemented.

"Jesus Christ all of you sound so tense and just no! Lissa said stomping to the radio and changing the song.

Thats when Love Games by Laga Gaga came on and things got a little...wilder...

The boys were still like rigid statues, but Lissa and I killed it. This was one of our songs. Eddie gave up and went to go sit down. The poor boy. I think Dimitri had an idea of what the song was and he immediately started getting a bit, lets say...uncomfortable...

We were putting on a full on show by now, showing off moves that were increasingly getting more suggestive. Christian was grinning at Lissa, and Dimitri was trying to look anywhere but me.

When the chorus came on, I decided to bring it to the next level. I danced my way to him and we immediately made eye contact. He opened his mouth as to say something, but I shut him up with a wink. I dancing right there in front of him, moving my hips slowly and suggestively. Dimitri's breathing increased with every second. At one point my hand brushed his pants. His breath caught and I thought he stopped breathing forever.

At the end of the song, I winked and blew him a kiss. Dimitri hurried over to sit down away from everyone else. It was then that I noticed that he was a bit excited.

I giggled and Dimitri blushed. Yes my Russian god blushed.

I leaned in. "Hope you had a great time comrade." I whispered sexily into his ear.

He chuckled back. "Oh its not over Roza, just you wait."

I stared at him for a long second before finally saying, "Bring it on comrade."

I walked back towards Lissa and Christan, who thought of my little dance as a joke and nothing more.

They were clueless. Absolutely clueless.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 4! Please review and I hope it was a good chapter!**


End file.
